


shut up, blake

by opheliander



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliander/pseuds/opheliander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellamy and clarke are teachers who realize something the day they leave for winter break</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up, blake

“Last day of 2015 I’ll be seeing these bastards,” Raven sighed as she stormed into the teachers’ lounge at Ark High School. 

“Tell me about it,” Clarke replied, refilling both of their mugs with some much-needed coffee. “I can’t wait to be able to sleep in and finally get caught up on all my grading.” Raven just inhaled her coffee and murmured in agreement.

“Well Griffin, some of us will actually enjoy winter break and have normal social lives because we don’t procrastinate and keep up with semester deadlines,” someone jeered behind her. Clarke scoffed and spun around, only to face Bellamy Blake, chair of the history department and indisputable asshole. Of course. He always antagonized her at their weekly faculty meetings, each time vehemently arguing for museum field trips and shooting down Clarke’s carefully crafted proposals for additional funds for lab equipment. 

“Oh please, Blake,” Clarke raised a brow, “We all know you don’t have any friends.” 

Here we go again, Raven muttered to herself and quickly powerwalked out of the office but neither Clarke nor Bellamy noticed her. 

“I don’t know, Griffin,” Bellamy stepped closer and fixed his dark eyes on Clarke’s cool expression, “I think I can be pretty likable.” 

Clarke stepped even closer until she could smell Bellamy’s cologne, musky and subtle. “Prove it.” 

The room became dead silent except for their quickened breaths and the tick of clock on the wall. Bellamy quickly shifted his gaze from Clarke’s eyes to her lips and back up to her eyes. Clarke stared at Bellamy’s freckles, his jaw, the bob of his adam’s apple. 

Then the bell rang, a shrill screech. Bellamy jumped back and stammered, “Uh I have to, I gotta go, don’t want to be late!” and practically sprinted out of the lounge, leaving behind his mug and a very stunned Clarke. 

 

“Bye Ms. Griffin! Have a good break!” shouted the last student running out the door in Clarke’s sixth-period chemistry class. 

“Bye Josh, you too,” Clarke smiled and began to clean up her classroom. She turned on the radio to a 24 hour holiday hits station and sang along to Michael Buble as she wiped down the lab tables. 

“Hey.” Bellamy appeared at the doorway and smiled softly at the sight of Clarke in safety goggles dancing horribly to All I Want For Christmas Is You. 

Clarke faltered in her attempt to moonwalk. “Um, hi.” 

“Can I come in?” 

Clarke blinked and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Sure.” She removed her goggles, then walked to the front of the classroom, where Bellamy was pretending to read her lab safety posters. “What brings you to the science building? I believe you’ve called it the ‘institution of useless, soul-sucking pedagogy’ on multiple occasions.” 

“That does sound like me,” Bellamy broke out into a grin, sharp and dangerous. He turned around and faced Clarke completely, “Unfortunately, I’m not here right now to further explain to you why our curriculum needs to place a greater focus on the humanities. We, um. ” He shifted his feet and crossed his arms. 

Clarke stared at the outline of his biceps through his shirt and immediately thought of the moment earlier that day in the teachers’ lounge. “Bellamy. Why are you here?”

“This morning was weird.” Bellamy said in one long breath. Seeing that Clarke was not backing away, he continued. “But in a good way. Like in a maybe-you’re-not-as-horrible-as-I-initially-thought kind of way.”

“Wow, that’s really something, Blake.”

“I’m not done, Jesus. You’re super annoying, you know that? You’re always fighting with me about where to allocate the extra funds, and you’re always taking the last cup of coffee in the break room, and you never make a fresh cup like a decent person would, and you teach fucking chemistry, kids could actually die in your class,” He realized he moved forward until he was directly in front of Clarke, who was backed up against her desk. Clarke’s eyes were widened and dilated, more navy than blue by now. Bellamy followed the outline of her pulse on her neck to the soft, rapid breaths of her pink lips. “But you’re also cute, like really cute. And really hot. Like when you always argue with Finn from math about dress codes, and how Christmas cookies for all the office staff every year, and now, when you’re wearing that sweater dress -”

Clarke rolled her eyes, grabbed the collar of Bellamy’s shirt and pulled his lips down to hers. Bellamy stilled in shock at first, then came to his senses and wrapped his arms around Clarke, pulling her close until she was flush against his body and deepening the kiss. Clarke moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up and down Bellamy’s chest, his shoulders, his butt that was covered in a pair of God-given gray slacks. 

“Oh my god,” Bellamy panted when they finally came up for air, “We should have started doing that a lot longer ago.” 

“Well you’re the one who took forever to declare your insatiable lust for me, you weirdo,” Clarke smiled against his lips, “But hey, at least we have two weeks off now to make up for all that lost time.”


End file.
